


Truth Or Dare

by Squibstress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squibstress/pseuds/Squibstress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <div class="story">
  <div class="summary">
    <p>A silly triple-drabble in response to Prompt #373 "Snape's Kiss" at <a href="http://snape100.livejournal.com/">snape100</a> on LiveJournal.</p>
  </div>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Or Dare

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

Ginny smiled her wicked smile. “You have to kiss . . . the next male that walks into the room.”

What happened next was even better than Lavender could have hoped for in her most malign fantasies.

The portrait-hole opened to reveal a pair of black eyes glaring from a sallow face, connected to the lanky figure of Professor Snape.

The sudden silence from the gaggle of giggling Gryffindors told Severus that something was up. He was about to start his inquisition when Granger walked up, stood on her tiptoes, and planted a smacking kiss on his sallow cheek.

/***/

"Miss Granger."

The girls turned from the astonishing sight of an astonished Professor Snape and a blushing Hermione to find their Head of House surveying the scene with annoyance and—could it be?—a touch of amusement.

“Sorry, Professors,” stammered Hermione. “It was just a silly game. I meant no disrespect.”

“A game?”

“Yes, Professor. Truth or Dare; it’s—“ Ginny started.

“I’m familiar with it,” said Professor McGonagall. “Perhaps instead of playing foolish games inside, you girls should be outdoors on this lovely day.”

As the girls filed out, Professor McGonagall added, “Fifty points from Gryffindor for inappropriate behaviour.”

/***/

When the girls were gone, Professor McGonagall harrumphed, “'No disrespect', indeed.”

Severus seemed to have recovered his powers of speech, because he said, “That was most surprising.”

“Yes, Severus,” replied Minerva. “I would never have imagined Miss Granger would indulge in such shameful antics.”

“What was surprising, my dear Minerva, was the fact that you took points from your own beloved House.”

“Of course. It was an insult to Gryffindor. The girl obviously has no idea how to kiss a man properly,” said Minerva.

She strode up, pulled Severus to her and kissed him on the mouth, thoroughly and long.

  


_~FIN~_  



End file.
